The extinguishment of a building fire by use of water assumes the presence of an adequate water supply. It can be initially provided by a pumper vehicle with a tank of limited water storage capacity. Where a greater volume of water is required, it is usually provided through fire hydrants and fire hoses. The basic purpose of this invention is to provide remotely-controlled operation of a hydrant, thereby freeing the individual normally required for hydrant operation for initial fire fighting duties and possibly for lifesaving procedures that might be required initially at the scene of a fire.
This invention arose as a solution to a long standing dilemma in fire fighting--to utilize a hydrant water supply when approaching the scene of a fire, which typically results in lost time and personnel; or to bypass the hydrant and rely on the water available in the pumping vehicle, which maintains crew integrity at the risk of limiting subsequent tactical options due to an insufficient supply of water. The present apparatus assures an adequate supply of water at the scene of a fire without the associated initial loss of personnel.
Except in those instances where a fire is clearly of minor proportions, the utilization of the virtually unlimited water supply afforded by fire hydrants is considered desirable for several reasons. First, the volume of water actually required to completely extinguish the fire will very often exceed that available in the mobile vehicle tank. Secondly, the supply of water from a fire hydrant can be used to "boost" pumper performance. The unlimited water supply can be used at higher pressures and volumes than would be prudent if one were relying upon a limited tank volume. Thirdly, the larger water supply available from a fire hydrant provides the fire fighting crew with greater tactical options in attacking the fire. Finally, should mechanical malfunction of the pump apparatus occur, the water pressure available from the fire hydrant itself is often sufficient to assure that the fire is extinguished.
When using conventional mobile equipment to approach the scene of a fire, it is typical today to initially stop at a hydrant near the scene, leaving a fire fighter to attach the fire hose and to subsequently open the hydrant valve. The apparatus then proceeds to the scene without that individual. This leaves the initial fire fighting crew one individual short, which can be critical in the first moments of fighting a fire. With the present device, the same crew member must only mount the device and attached hose to a hydrant. The fire fighter is then free to immediately return to the temporarily stopped vehicle and can continue to the scene of the fire to assist in activities as required in those critical initial moments. The hydrant can be subsequently operated by remote control.
The present apparatus was developed to provide remotely operated equipment that could be mounted to a hydrant as quickly as a conventional fire hose. A large number of different manufacturers have typically provided fire hydrants of various designs to municipalities and fire districts over the life of its fire fighting system. They vary in size, shape and design. The present apparatus is capable of adapting to many of the design idiosyncrasies that might be encountered. It can be fitted on any hydrant with a side port and top valve actuator stem.
As background, a series of very old patents illustrate the use of conductors along a fire hose for signalling desired operations to a remote position at which a second person can manually open and close selected valves. These are U.S. Pat. Nos. 123,355; 578,716; 821,639; and 710,246.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,532 discloses a battery operated control valve that can be remotely controlled by an operator at a different location. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,314 discloses a fiber optic system for transmitting control signals from a remote location to a motor-driven valve.
Remotely operated fire fighting equipment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,599,722 and 3,770,062, both of which disclose snorkel equipment. A complete remote controlled vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,478.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,005 is of specific interest because it discloses a system where water flow is computer controlled. In FIG. 11 there is a general diagram of a transmitter that sends a signal to a receiver at a hydrant valve control 101. The valve 101 provides remote control of hydrant operation. The system also includes a sensor 74 for detecting low hydrant pressure. The pump operator has remote control of the hydrant valve 101.
A remotely controlled hydrant valve is also known to be commercially available. It is identified as the "SNAP-TITE" remote hydrant operator, produced by the Fire Products Division of Snap-Tite, Inc., Union City, Pa. It uses a radio receiver to operate a valve attached to an open fire hydrant.
None of the prior equipment discussed above provides an apparatus for remotely opening and closing a conventional hydrant valve. The remotely operated hydrant valves are additional valves coupled to an open hydrant port, and require the time consuming step of manually operating the hydrant valve before leaving the hydrant.